Highly effective HIV-1-neutralizing antibodies could have utility in the prevention or treatment of infection from HIV-1, malaria, and other human pathogens. Earlier this year, we reported on the improvement of an HIV-1 neutralizing antibody, named 10E8, which recognizes the membrane-proximal external region of HIV-1. By using surface-matrix screening, we improved the neutralization potency of 10E8 by roughly 10-fold. The optimized 10E8 antibody was near pan-reactive, and we are currently testing the efficacy of this antibody in clinical trials. In addition, we have also worked to characterize the neutralization mechanism of antibody CIS43, which recognizes a junctional epitope on the CSP protein and is capable of prevent malaria infection. Other collaborative studies involved the development of an extremely potent and broadly reactive tri-specific antibody against HIV-1 as well as the demonstration of protection against a clade C SHIV challenge, by a V2 apex antibody.